A Fantasy coming true ?
by jingling-bells
Summary: Will a fantasy becomes reality on a starless night... Find out. One Shot.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT!

A/N: It's an OCC and contains explicit sexual descriptions and lastly at few places grammar will/may appear off. Other than that, Please enjoy and review…^_^!

* * *

><p>It's a starless night, thunder in the distance, flashes of lightning as a storm is about to roll in. They had just finished their dinner for a nice romantic quick getaway; it's been a long time since they met each other. After their engagement ceremony, they both have jam-packed schedule everyday to make space for their wedding and honeymoon.<p>

Kyoko sees the look in kuon's eye that says the night is far from over. Feeling daring from half a bottle of wine, kuon sees an alley just up ahead, and pulls her with him. She looks at him confused, until he starts to unbutton her blouse.

They are not far in and there are people going by but he doesn't care. The wine has made him bold, and that look in her eyes makes him want her, that very second. Going back to his apartment is not an option at this point, because he just have to have her. He looks intently at her as he continues to undo her blouse and she stands there, stunned.

"Don't you want to go back to home, kuon?" she asks him. He shakes his head no and finally gets her blouse undone. "I want you now, kyoko," he said to her, pulling her closer to him.

He kisses her deeply and presses his body to her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss. He runs his hands down along the sides of her body to her hips and pulls her into him. He knows that she is able to feel his hardness against her aching pussy as she moans into his mouth. His hand goes further down, catching the bottom of her skirt in his hands. Pulling the skirt higher and higher, trailing his long fingers over her burning skin. He lifts her leg and wraps it around his hip, grinding into her, making her gasp. She pulls away from his kiss and her head falls back as she moans loudly in pleasure.

Again, he hears the thunder in the distance and lightning streaks across the sky. kuon looks at her and let her see the lust in his eyes. A silent communication passes between them. He knows that thunderstorms turn her on, and that it is one of her fantasies to make love in the rain. He grins down at her, cupping her cheek in his hand and softly speaks "Baby, your fantasy may just become a reality tonight." She turns her head in his hand and kisses it. She looks at him again and says, "Take me, kuon…fuck me in the rain."

He leans down and his mouth closes on hers. She wraps her arms around him and pulls him close. He pulls his shirt out of his pants, ripping it as he tries to get it undone. His lips never leaving hers, and undo the front closure of her bra and pushes it off.

Breaking the kiss, he stares at her breasts. "Beautiful...my god, you are so beautiful," he whispers. He looks into her eyes and pushes his shirt off of his shoulders. Then, feel the first few drops of rain.

Kyoko reaches for him, grinning wickedly, unbuckling his belt, undoing his pants and letting the hardness that resides there free. She touches the tip, feeling a bead of moisture there. She brushes it off, and then brings her finger to her mouth. She licks it off, reveling in his taste. Sweet and salty...so good. She goes down on her knees in front of him to kiss the tip of his cock. It jumps and she looks up at him-his head thrown back in pleasure and hands fisted at his sides. She takes him in a bit further, swirling her tongue around the head.

he can't take it any longer and pushes his fingers into her hair but she is teasingly slow… losing control he pulls her straight by grabbing her arms and pushes her back against the wall, The shock of her hand suddenly closing around his quivering member almost proved his undoing, but he simply pushes her hand away roughly and grips it himself.

He holds her firmly against the wall with one hand, and as he looks deep into those incredible golden eyes of hers, he gave a forceful thrust. She closes her eyes on a soft husky groan; as he slips into the wet warmth of her.

"No!" he growls out savagely. "Open your eyes and look at me!" She blinks and opens them wide, and a soft smile comes to her lips. She wraps her arm around his neck and forces his head to hers, so that her lips could mash his, and her tongue could force its way into his mouth.

She lifts her leg, and hooks it onto his hip, and he slips further into her... deep into her... wonderfully marvelously into her.

He thrusts hard, and she whimpers, and her teeth nibble at his lip. His hand comes up to clutch and to squeeze at her breast, as he begins to pound into her as hard and as fast and as deep as he could.

She gasps and groans, and he could tell that as hard and as cruel as he is with her... she loves every single moment of it. His teeth sink into the soft flesh of her shoulder, not hard, but not gentle either.

"Oh Yessss!" she gasps again as her nails dig into the back of his neck. He closes his eyes and feels the explosion deep inside her, his fluids gushing into her as she clutches him tight.

He feels her orgasm, as she clenches him, drawing every last drop of his cum from his twitching dick, and his quivering balls. The wave of exhaustion that rushes over him was nothing new, and he slumps against her heavily as he stills gasps for air.

The exhaustion only lasted for a moment, but for that moment his face nestles into her hair, breathing in the sweet smell of her perfume... her hair... her skin... her excitement... their sexual encounter.

The smell of them seems to fill the still and stale air of that darkened alleyway, as they stood huddled together. Finally, though she seems to want to move as she nudges at his chest. He moves almost immediately, to look into that exquisite face of hers. They have finished their outdoor fun even before the rain could actually start pouring, few rain drops does not count as raining.

"Umm… want to wait here till the rain starts actually pouring and then go for the second round" he mumbles as he slips out of her and moves back to pull his jeans together.

She snorted finally breathing normally "we can always have another round at the rooftop, ne?" She says as she adjusts her cloths back again and walks out of the alley with a surprised and amused fiancée following behind. "Oh... Sure, we can sweetheart".


End file.
